The purpose of the proposed research is to further develop a new set of measures of participation and environmental factors related to participation by linking them to functional capacity, reducing survey completion time using computer assisted web-based testing, and creating a data feedback and computational system that provides both individual and aggregated data. This project will improve the psychometric properties of three existing assessment instruments (CORE, PARTS/M and FABS/M) by using cognitive testing among an expanded sample population to further refine and test these instruments. After the cognitive testing of new items, the surveys will be put into a computer assisted format which will be alpha tested by people with mobility limitations who have experience in computer-assisted testing. After revising the computer-assisted form of the survey, a web-based survey will be created. The web-based survey will be made available to 1,200 individuals who meet the inclusion criteria of having mobility impairments that limit their ability to walk three city blocks or who use mobility devices for moving in their environments. The results of these surveys will be used to establish standard scores for different core set of people with mobility limitations. These standard scores will then be used to establish outcome markers for rehabilitation into full participation in the community. The research data combined with input from experts will be used to develop a user-friendly data display for individual and aggregated data that allows users to examine where they fit with regards to participation in their communities. Finally, a profile will be created for users that will automatically match their participation characteristics and environmental barriers and facilitators to potential resources that could enable them to increase their participation in their communities.